The Litlle Moments In Life
by truelovenaruhina
Summary: After Naraku's defaet, Inuyasha and the others life continues as something more deadly than Naraku stirrs, making Inuyasah crumple at the thought:love. An Inu/Kag fanfiction. Other pairings, Sango and Mirokou. Rin and Kohaku.
1. The Bigger They Are The Harder They Fall

Ch.1

Tiger:HAH!Hey Welcome to my Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction!! This is my first one so don't bite my head off alright? There are clean lemons! Well I plan to put some decent effort into this one so here it goes!

**The Bigger They are the Harder They Fall**

**...**

"Naraku! This ends here!" Kagome shouted as she cocked her arrow into her bow. Inuyasha nodded focusing energy into his Tetssigia. He watched in amazement as the arrow left her bow traveling at the speed of sound straight towards the head suspended in the air. A pink glow wrapped around the head at the base of it was a small Jewel. The sacred Jewel. The Jewel that caused everyone so much pain and suffering.

Naraku let a sigh escape him 'so this is it is it'. He closed his eyes. To think killed by a human, a half demon, a slayer, and a lecherous monk.

Kagome's arrow took an unusual white glow. The arrow exploded on contact at the forcefield shrouding the suspended head that was the infamous Naraku. Inuyasha quickly jumped on Kagome. Shielding her from the blast.

"We had a good run huh Inuyasha?" Naraku snorted as the blast consumed him completely.

The demon cat, Kirara, took heave over Mirokou, Sango, and Shippou, covering them all from the devastation.

...

Inuyasha peeked his over Kagome's body trying to see the damage. He looked over to the others. Unconscious, but alive. Looking up he tried to find Naraku but he couldn't see anything. He sniffed the air, nothing. Did he leave or is he actually dead?

Than something caught his eye. A glint of pink shone in the sunset. He smirked. It was done. She did it. _ They _did it. The burden that cursed them all was away. All the lives finally avenged. But nothing he could do to Naraku could compare. But finally the bitch was dead! He looked down at Kagome. She had been knocked out that much was obvious. Her breathing was light, but normal for her fragile size. He couldn't help but smile.

Finally coming to reality with his wounds around him his wobbly arms gave in he collapsed. Landing on Kagome's body. His nose was touching hers. Too close. He tried to get himself to move, but his body wouldn't react. Partly because off his lose of energy, sleep, and stamina, and also because he really didn't want to.

He swallowed hard. He was struggling to keep consciousness, but he really wasn't giving up a good one. After a while he gave up, gladly letting the blackness take him.

**...**

Sango blinked her eyes. She woke up to a sleepy looking, eyes closed, lecherous monk. She yelped in surprise trying to push herself up. But Shippou, Kirara (fully transformed), and the monk's weight was too much.

She grumbled in both discomfort and embarrassment. She tried to remember what had happened. The memories started to flow back to her after a course of five minutes. She remembered Kagome shooting th air than the white blast...

"Mirokou..." She said through gritted teeth. His hands were running against her butt.

"Yes Miss Sango?" Mirokou said in a childish tone still half asleep

SLAP

"OOOOOOWW!" Mirokou pushed himself off the demon slayer rubbing his face tending the red hand print across it.

Sango "humphed" at him and turned away. 'that childish, perverted, lecherous monk...' Finally getting over her aleness. She stood up and looked around. She turned her head to the monk who was still soundlessly rubbing his raw cheek.

"Where's Naraku?" she asked. Mirokou blinked wondering silently to himself. He leaned over and saw a jewel laying on the ground. His eyes shot wide open. Sango did the same as she saw the sight.

Mirokou stood up. He turned away from his friends. Taking hold of the beads,he ripped them off, awaiting the suction of the wind tunnel. It never came. He blinked. 'Could...'

He pulled his hand to his face. All he saw was his bare palm. No endless hole, no deep void, no burden that haunted him everyday of his life. Just another human hand. He snorted out a laugh and smiled huge to himself. He threw off the dang beads. Took off the stupid cloth. He let his hand feel the air and he smiled again. Turning to Sango. He took her in an embrace.

Sango inhaled sharply and a blush reached it's way up to her cheeks. It quickly dissipated as it turned to anger.

"Don't you ever give up?"

SLAP

**...**

Kagome's eyes opened slightly as she heared a deafening sound and some yelling. She knew Mirokou and Sango were nearby. She sighed. That monk never learned. She became aware of a weight compiling over her. Reluctantly opening her eyes she found a silver haired hanyou laying on top off her. She yelped. She felt her cheeks heat up with blood. Than she noticed something that made her feel tingly all over her body and to her very core. The way he looked against her you could say that he was _cuddling_ her. His head was tucked into the crook of her neck. Both his arms wrapped around her upper stomach. One leg was laced behind her and the other lay resting on the top of hers.

She looked at his red kimono wrapped around him. It was draped around both of them giving off a decent amount of heat. She pulled her eyes up to the dog ears placed on his silver hair which was hanging over her face. Sub-consciously she pushed away the hair in front of his face. She imagined the golden eyes that would be in the spots where his lids were closed. She absolutely loved his golden eyes

Inside her body was fuming. She wished he was wrapped around her and he was _awake._ She gulped down her insides. Maybe she could sneak her way out of this before she would be mortally embarrassed when he awoke. His ears twitched like mad and his eyes squirmed open.

Too late.

Inuyasha grumbled he was still half in his beautiful dream off hanging onto Kagome in the middle of a field while Naraku, Sesshomoru and Kouga's head burned on a spike in the background. His eyes stuttered open.

"Kagome..." He whispered quietly in her ear. It sent shivers down her spine Instantly making her body feel a little warmer.

Inuyasha's reality quickly sunk in as he realized he actually _was _holding onto Kagome.

'Ohh crap'

He let his eyes slide open quickly and he slowly, but surely let himself away from her.

"Err...I'm sorry...I didn't mean...to well you know..." Inuyasha managed to sputter around. He tried to hide the blush making its way up whiten him. When it came to this kinda stuff and Kagome, his 'tough guy' act always wore through. Kagome nodded biting the corner of her lips. She wasn't really paying attention she was mainly focusing on his hair swaying back in forth in front of him. That hair was so soft...

Shaking her head she fell out of her daze. Both her and Inuyasha turned their heads to a bunch of amused looking people. Including a monk, a demon slayer, an orphan demon, and a cat demon itching it's nose with it's front paw.

They all sighed simultaneously. Inuyasha growled loudly sending a frightened Mirokou and Shippou behind Sango. She rolled her eyes. 'wimps' she thought. Smacking Mirokou upside the head.

"What I do to deserve that?"

"Think of it as a consent to what will happen if you try and touch my butt again, monk." Now THAT scared him.

**...**

Tiger: How effing awesome am I? I killed off Naraku and put fluff in the same freaking chapter! Hah eat your heart out Conner! And for whoever cares, Kikyo is dead in this story thank you very much!

Mirokou: You know I always wondered what that priestesses butt would feel like.

Tiger: Oh my god you have to be kidding me you are the biggest lecher the gods have created.

Mirokou:Ohhh harsh...

Tiger: You know what just for that remark...(snaps fingers)

Sango:(slams fist down on head)

Tiger: HAH! That's what I'm talking about! Alright people I really hope you liked this first chapter I plan to make this work out well. Please for all that is cheesecake plz review! And remember Inuyasha and Kagome 4eva!

**Next chapter:Good intentions**


	2. Good Intentions

Ch.2

Tiger: Here is chapter two let's get this goin' shall we?

Inuyasha: (grumble)

Tiger: What's wrong with you?

Inuyasha: Damn pervert felt up Sango again. She tried to slap him, but he ducked and I got hit...

Tiger: HAH! That's priceless shoulda' got it on video!

**Good Intentions**

**...**

The fire sizzled in front of the group as the sun melted behind the horizon sealing off the light to them, leaving only the small fire as their light source. Inuyasha scowled.

"So...that's it. He's dead, huh?" All he got as a reply were some nods. They were all thinking the same thing. They would all go their separate ways. Sango would go back to the village. The monk would probably start traveling again. Shippou would stay in the village. Kagome would go home and Inuyasha would be alone again.

This hit him hard. Inuyasha forgot what it felt like to be alone. He had been alone ever since Kikyo "betrayed" him. Then Kagome came along filling in his gap of loneliness. He had never trusted anyone before her, not even Kikyo. When he was child he was beaten and tormented by humans severing all chains to human relations. But Kagome, she had made him whole again, let him trust again, let him believe again, let him _love_ again.

Inuyasha blushed again. He wondered actually how long he had been in love with that _strange _girl from that _strange_ era full of _strange_ things. Sadly it was probably after Kikyo's death. He never actually loved that priestess, but he truly did care for her. She was in his past and he dealt with it, moving on.

But that witch brought back the tragic woman to life. Bringing Inuyasha back into her "trap". Every time he would seem to start to get close to Kagome. She would appear throwing him back into the past. Then she would be gone again and the whole process would start over again.

When Kikyo finally died he was free from the woman's trap. Finally giving him a chance to get to the woman he truly loved. Unfortunately, Inuyasha soon realized that it practically impossible for her to love him. He had hurt her too much. Leaving her when ever Kikyo was involved. He knew at one point she had liked him, but that was before he had hurt her so badly. And now looking back at it, it was no one's, but his fault. He had lost her and he had no one to blame, but himself.

He looked over at her slightly, blushing.

'And now she's leaving and I'll never be able to tell her my feelings' He scowled again looking at the ground ashamed at himself.

'Why would she stay? I mean she payed her debt back to me by collecting all the Jewel shards.'

'_Hardly a debt, you liked sleeping around her, HAH!_' his conscious said playfully at him.

'Will you just shut up' He hissed back.

'_Fine don't listen to my advice._'

'What advice?'

'_Why don't you ask to spend some time in her era or something like that?_' His conscious mused.

'Ya like she'd actually _like_ to spend time with me...'

'_I'm just trying to help Mr. Negative'_

He sighed again looking over at the small, fragile girl curled up in her sleeping bag. "I'm going for a walk, gotta go clear ma head."

"There's nothing in that head to clear." Shippou said sleepily. Inuyasha growled.

"Watch that mouth or I'll tear it right off your scrawny little face." He scowled disappearing into the trees. Kagome stumbled to her feet. She was wondering what was worrying him. He kept looking at her than getting these painfully depressing looks. It hurt her to her very core. Without a word she walked out into the woods following his foot steps.

The others looked as they both disappeared into the darkness. Wondering what was going through their heads they nodded off to sleep.

Kagome wondered through the pitch black woods. What was she thinking? She couldn't see a thing. She heared rustling ahead of her. Inuyasha.

She paced her movement to try and catch up. Walking quickly, she didn't watch her feet and stumbled to a fall. She was about to hit the ground when a strong pair of arms pulled her up into the owners chest. Inuyasha's familiar voice spoke up.

"What's wrong with you? Coming all the way into the dark like this, you could easily hurt yourself idiot!" He scowled at her. "I'll take you back to ca-"

"No I wanna stay with you..." she said steeping out of his arms and then hooking her hand into his. Inuyasha's heart started beating a little faster.

Blushing he said, "Err, whatever just don't get lost or something alright." They started walking silently through the night, listening to the sounds of the dark. The crickets, the small nocturnal birds, small insects on the ground, the rustling of small mammals. Kagome saw a sliver of moonlight ahead of them. It snaked through the darkness giving her a slight view of their surroundings.

Inuyasha pushed some of the dwarfed trees aside and bushes into a small clearing. It was on a small green covered hill that shadowed over the trees near it. The end came onto a small cliff that fell about thirty feet down into a brush. The full moon shone over the entire clearing giving complete visibility, almost as good as day. A rather large tree stood tall near the cliff.

Kagome looked at the half-demon. "Inuyasha..." Her voice trailed off as he began to walk again towards the tree.

"Come on." He said urging her onto his back. Gingerly she obeyed, as she jumped onto his back she dug her weary head into his back.

Looking off into the distance, as if ignoring her little action, he leaped into the air and onto a stable branch high up on the tree. Kagome held her breath as her stomach crunched as they lept into the air.

They landed gently on the branch and Inuyasha placed Kagome tenderly on a spot next to him. For a little while they just sat their looking up at the beautiful moon, not saying a word.

Inuyasha finally spoke "Uhm Kagome, so your going home right?" His words stumbled trying to find his vocabulary in his head.

"D-Do you want me to?" She was finding the stumbling wasn't just from him...

Inuyasha broke out his tough guy act, "Heh I could care less!"

Kagome was crushed, "Oh...well alright, I'll just hurry home then..."

Inuyasha immediately realized his mistake. He looked at her and took a sniff of the air; sadness, confusion, and...oh crap.

_Hurt_

He could deal with sadness, anger, confusion, and all those other things, but when he _hurts_ her, that's not good. Not good at all. When he tries to fix it he always ends up saying something stupid or making it worse, or both. Fumbling with words in his head he blurted out.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I don't really want you to leave!"

Man that was a poor choice of words.

_'So much for tough guy, you so love her, it's pathetic! Just tell her you moron! I really wanna see what those delicious smelling lips taste li-'_

_'_You are NOT helping.'

_'You know you want to, you freaking idiot just go ahead an...'_ he drowned out his conscious by focusing on Kagome. The moonlight was just grazing her hair. He blinked.

'Focus on what she's saying. Not her body, or those hips, or her beautiful legs...okay! Not helping!'

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome played with her thumbs in between her fingers looking up at the dog demon. She giggled. Why was he staring at her like that. She giggled again

"Yeah?"

"Well do you think I could umm stay with you tonight, It's a long way back to camp and it's late already..."Kagome fumbled a little, suddenly having a great interest in the leaves hanging above her head.

She was about to say something, but out of nowhere she felt two hands take her by her waist and pull her close. Inuyasha slouched down on the tree and he laid her head on his chest draping her small pale body over himself.

"Inuyasha..." She instantly found it hard to keep her heavy eyes opening. Reluctantly, she let her eyes droop to a shut. Her ears were against his chest and she could here his steady heartbeat, nuzzling her head against his chest she heared his heart suddenly skip a beat. Smiling maybe there was some hope after all. Finally he felt her body go limp as she fell into sleep.

Inuyasha wasn't able to resist temptation to droop his head onto hers. Slowly he fell into the same empty void of unconsciousness.

**...**

Tiger: Teehee, fluff galore, I like this!

Sango:This so wrong...

Tiger:That pervert tore up your clothes and left the only thing for you to wear is that small revealing outfit...

Sango: Uhh yeah exactly...How did you know?

Tiger:Made a bet with him and apparently he followed through with it, now where am I gonna get five teen bucks? Alright people that's it for chapter 2 plz lezz get some reviews!!


End file.
